Jump or Heal
by Mai-Lin4eva
Summary: She lost the man she loved, he lost the woman he loved. Will they be able to heal each other's broken heart, or will they end it all. Will she hold on long enough for him to help? Will he hold on long enough for her to help? I do not own Fairy Tail, but please read and review anyways.


**I do not own Fairy Tail, because if i did Lucy and Laxus would be married and have lots of adorable babies. Please read and review, thank you ^_^**

He sat by her bedside as she slowly slipped away from him. He couldn't save her, no one could, and his heart was breaking. The love of his life was slowly fading from this life and he would never be able to kiss her or hold her again. He didn't know how he was going to survive losing her, but he promised her he would live. He held her hand as her pulse slowed, and tears fell from both their eyes. When her heart stopped his broke, and he didn't think it would ever be whole again. He sat there holding her hand for hours before he was pulled away from her.

After the day they laid her to rest he just went day to day, not really caring about anything. He wanted her back and he couldn't stand living without her. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his promise. She always brought the best out in him, and now he didn't have anyone to do that.

One day he decided he couldn't survive anymore and made his way to the cliffs, where they had their first date, and he saw the girl standing on the edge. She was crying and screaming about it not being fair. He listened as she screamed at the injustice of giving her someone to love so completely just to rip him from her. He knew how she felt, and she also seemed to be struggling with everything.

He watched her look over the edge of the cliff, and look down at the rocks below her. He could see the pain in her face, it matched his. The devastation of losing the one person you loved more than life itself. The girl looked familiar to him, and realization hit him. The girl was Lucy Heartfilia the light of Fairy Tail. He had never seen her with anything but a smile, yet here she was standing on the edge of a cliff contemplating taking her own life.

"Lucy," He said softly, and she turned towards him, and he saw the despair in her eyes.

"Laxus," She whispered.

"What are you doing Lucy?" He asked her softly.

"I don't know how to survive without him. I am not strong enough to keep my promise." She cried out.

"I know how you feel, I'm not strong enough to keep my promise either." He said crying.

"Why give me a guy who makes me feel worthy of being alive just to rip him from me? Why make me fall in love if love doesn't exist? Why convince me that dreams come true when dreams don't exist either?" She asked, and he stared at her in shock.

"Do you really feel that way?" He asked.

"I don't know how to feel anything but pain and anger anymore." She screamed clutching her heart.

He stared at her and watched her break, and he knew why he was here, he had to save her from the darkness threatening to consume her. His love had brought him here to save her.

"How long have you felt this way Lucy?" He asked softly.

"For the last six months?" She said staring up at the sky tears pouring down her cheeks.

She had been feeling that way since his love had gotten sick. His love used to come to these cliffs when she wanted to get away from everything. She was coming here once a week for the last six months, until a month ago. Was she coming here talking Lucy off that cliffs edge?

"How long have you wanted to jump Lucy?" He asked softly.

"I come out here every week on Saturday, and she used to stop me, but she stopped coming a month ago. I thought she would come back, but she never did. I didn't feel so lonely with her to talk to but she left me too. That is my fate, to lose everyone." She cried staring at the bench that sat a few feet away from the cliffs edge.

"She died, she was taken from me. I loved her, and the cruel fate ripped her from me." He said crying, and she turned back towards the cliff.

"Everyone dies, it's not fair." She screamed.

"I will talk you off the edge Lucy, if you will talk me off the edge." He said softly, and she looked at him.

"How are we going to talk each other off?" She asked, before staring at the rocks once again.

"I don't know to be honest with you, I don't even know if I want to be talked off the edge." He said walking up next to her and staring down at the rocks.

"He would miss you, and he would cry for you." She said, and he looked at her.

"He would miss you too, and he would cry for you as well." He said, and she looked at him.

"Then we should live for another week for him." She said and he nodded.

They walked back towards the bench and sat there until the sunset crying at the cruel world. They cried themselves to sleep and fell asleep leaning on each other. Her head was on his shoulder, and his head was on hers. For the week they would survive for him, and they would talk each other off the cliffs edge each week.

They were both unaware that he was watching them from the shadows, praying they could save each other. He didn't want to lose either of them. He knew tomorrow Lucy would put on a fake smile, and she would do this every day until next Saturday when she would stand on the cliffs edge and contemplate jumping yet again. He knew Laxus wouldn't bother with the fake smile, but next week he would be standing next to her once again on the cliffs edge. He knew they would continue to talk each other down, until they either jumped or healed. Every Sunday he would sit on the bar and wait for them to come into the guild.

The following Saturday Laxus found Lucy on the cliffs edge once again, and they stood next to each other staring at the rocks below. They stood there for hours in silence, just wondering how they would talk each other down yet again.

"Wendy's birthday is today." She said and he looked at her.

"Then we can't jump or her birthday would be ruined." He said and she looked up at him and nodded.

They yet again fell asleep on the bench in the same position. They both dreamt of their loved ones, and cried in their sleep. The next day they would walk into the guild and would see the bright smile on his face, and know he was happy they had talked each other down. Lucy had stopped smiling, and her and Laxus had began sitting in a dark corner of the guild away from everyone else.

"Hey Luce come on a mission with us?" Natsu asked walking up to their table.

"How long will the mission last?" Lucy asked.

"It is a month long mission." Natsu said.

"Sorry I am not allowed to take anything longer than a week. I have a weekly appointment every Saturday. If you want to go on a shorter one, then I will, as long as I am here by Friday." Lucy said, and Natsu nodded.

"Why did you turn him down?" Laxus asked when Natsu was gone.

"I have to talk you down next week." She replied.

"I have to talk you down as well." He said.

"I am so tired of fighting it." She said laying her head on the table.

"Fight for me for now, please." He asked her.

"I will try, no promises." She said.

"If you ever go out there on any other day than Saturday call me, so I can either talk you down or jump with you." He said.

"I promise I won't jump without you." She replied.

The following Saturday he found her sitting on the edge of the cliff, and he sat next to her. He looked at her and saw the bags under her eyes. She still wasn't sleeping like he wasn't. Their nightmares were plaguing their sleep. They didn't know how long they could last before they jumped. Would they jump one of these days or would they heal? That was the question on both their minds.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on her head, and they sat there for hours. Suddenly his lacrima went off and he answered it, and it was him.

"What?" Laxus asked.

"It's Sunday." He said and the lacrima went black.

"We can't jump now, we have to wait until next week." She said.

"So we can only jump on a Saturday?" He asked.

"That is what we agreed on, we would talk each other down on Saturday, so we can only jump on Saturday." She said yawning sitting up.

He stood up and picked her up and carried her to his house and she fell asleep. He laid her down in one of his guest rooms, and she looked up at him. He brushed the hair out of her face, and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I will be across the hall if you need anything." He said.

"Thank you Laxus." She said falling asleep again.

"Thank you Lucy." He said going into his room and letting sleep claim him as well.

At three in the morning they both woke up screaming, and she slipped out of bed and knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said.

She walked in and he patted the bed, and she crawled in next to him and snuggled in next to him, her head on his chest, his arm around her. For the first time in months they slept through the night without any more nightmares. At noon they woke up and ate lunch in silence, and then headed to the guild getting a bright smile from him once again. The rest of the day she slept on the couch in his office, while he did paperwork.

That night they were the last to leave the guild and he carried her to his house. He laid her in the guest bedroom and when she didn't show up that night he went to check on her, and saw her thrashing about on the bed, screaming the name of the man she loved. He watched her as his heart broke. He then heard her scream out his name for help. She screamed she didn't want to jump, she needed help, so he climbed in next to her, and placed his hands on the side of her face.

"Lucy," He whispered.

Her eyes popped open and saw him above her, and she threw her arms around him knocking them both off the bed. She lay there sobbing into his chest, so he just held her. They awoke the next morning on the floor of her bedroom.

"Thank you for last night." Lucy said getting up and walking out of the bedroom.

Laxus watched her walk out, and didn't know how much longer she could go on. She was losing her battle, and he could see it in her eyes. He thought of her as a friend and the cruel fate was going to take her from him as well. Lucy was pulling him slowly away from the edge, but he couldn't pull her back. Nothing he did worked, she was in too much pain, and he didn't know how to help her.

That Saturday she didn't show up, and he was worried about her, so he just sat there until nightfall. She never showed, and he thought maybe he was wrong, and he was the one who was teetering on the edge, not her. Suddenly she sat down next to him, and he looked at her. She had bruises and bandages.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"I just got back from a mission, got my ass kicked. Sorry it took longer than it was supposed to. I got attacked by a group of bandits." She replied.

"You got attacked by a group of bandits, and you couldn't take them?" He asked shocked.

"I don't sleep very well without you, so I was tired when they attacked, and low on energy." She replied.

"Until we either jump or are healed, we take missions together from now on." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"We have an appointment to keep, and you can't talk me down if you die. We are supposed to jump together remember." He said.

"Okay, from now on we take missions together." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

He sat there with her next to him, and finally realized he didn't need to be talked down anymore. He was here because she needed him, and he would continue to talk her down. If she decided to jump, he would jump with her like they promised. When he received the call that it was Sunday he picked her up and took her home. He laid her down on his bed next to him, so they would both get a full night's sleep.

Eight hours later she woke up and saw him sleeping next to her, and she placed a kiss to his cheek and said thank you, and he woke up and looked at her. She saw sadness in his eyes, and tears slipped down his cheeks. She just held him as he sobbed for his lost love, like he had done for her the previous weekend.

When he had woken up and saw her looking down at him, he realized he wasn't as ready to not jump as he thought. Thoughts of his lost love rushed into his mind and he sobbed, and she held him. They would keep supporting each other, until they ended it all or until they were healed. Would they ever jump? Would they ever be healed? Would they remain in this cycle for the rest of their lives?

A month later he got stopped by his team and they wouldn't let him go, and he was starting to panic. He had to get to the cliffs edge before she thought he left her too.

"I have an appointment, leave me alone." He yelled and they let him go, and he ran.

He ran as fast as he could and prayed she wouldn't jump without him. When he reached the cliff he saw her standing there, and said her name, and she turned around and he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I didn't think you would come, I thought you left me too." She cried out and he ran to her, scooping her into his arms.

"I would never leave you, we have a promise to keep. We are supposed to either heal together, or jump together." He said crying when the hug broke.

"We have to talk each other down each week." She said, and he nodded.

They sat on the cliffs edge and didn't notice his team had listened to their conversation, and they were standing there with tears running down their faces. They hadn't realized Laxus and Lucy were in enough pain to even think about jumping off the cliff, they were currently sitting on. They now understood why he had been avoiding them, and why she had been avoiding her team. They were supporting each other in something no one else would understand. They would leave him alone until he came to them, he needed to heal or jump, that was their promise to each other. They left to take a long mission, to give him time to hopefully heal.

"Why were you late?" She asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"My team wouldn't let me go. I feel bad not telling them, but I can't talk to anyone but you. You are the only one who understands how I feel." He replied laying his head on hers.

"I quit my team this morning, I told them I needed time, they wouldn't leave me alone." She said, and he understood.

"I was thinking about quitting my team as well." He said.

"I think we found our reason not to jump this week. It would devastate our teams." She said and he nodded.

He made a call and told him it was Sunday, and then picked her up and walked home, and they fell asleep as soon as they lay down on the bed. The next morning they were holding each other as they sobbed for their loved ones yet again.

"Why does fate have to be so cruel Laxus?" Lucy asked as they were sitting down for lunch.

"I don't know Lucy, I wish I had that answer." Laxus said sitting down across from her at the table.

"I don't want to forget him, but I want the pain to stop." She cried clutching her chest and he walked around the table and pulled her into him.

"I don't know when the pain will stop Lucy, all I know is that I will be here to help you, and you will be here to help me." He cried into her hair as he held her.

"Talk me down Laxus please, I don't know how to handle this." She wailed, and his heart broke.

"Survive for me please. Don't leave me like she did. We promised we would go together or heal together." He begged tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Okay I will survive until we are both ready to jump or heal, I promise." She said hugging him tightly.

"I will survive until we are both ready to jump or heal as well, I promise." He said hugging her back.

"I'm scared Laxus." She cried.

"So am I Lucy." He cried.

They were so caught up in trying to help each other they didn't notice he had walked in, and watched the entire scene play out, and his heart broke for the two blondes. They were hurting so bad, and he didn't know if they would ever heal. He quietly left the house, happy they were still alive but scared for how long would they remain alive.

Two weeks later Laxus came home from the grocery store and saw Lucy laying on the floor, she had slit her wrists, and he screamed, as he ran to her side. She looked up at him. He called him and told him he needed Wendy, and Jet was sent over with Wendy and she healed her, and then the two left and Laxus held Lucy in his arms.

"You promised me you would survive until we were both ready." He said holding her sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Laxus I don't know how much longer I can handle this." She cried, and his heart broke yet again.

"I can't lose you Lucy, or I won't survive, please don't leave me." He begged sobbing.

"You are so much stronger than I am Laxus, don't let me pull you over the edge too." She said sobbing.

"You go over the edge Lucy, and I am following you, I promise you that. I can't survive without you talking me down. I'm not strong Lucy, I just pretend I am for you. My heart aches so bad, and I don't know what to do, but I promised you I would survive until we are both ready to either jump or heal. You promised you wouldn't leave me like she did." Laxus wailed, and her heart broke.

"I'm sorry for almost breaking my promise." She said her hand on his cheek.

He didn't say anything he just cried as he leaned into her hand, and he nodded. He needed her as much as she needed him, and he wouldn't survive without her. Why is fate so set on him being alone, and losing every girl he truly cares for? He cared for the girl in his arms right now, and he almost lost her. He never wanted to leave her side, and he didn't think he could. What if he didn't make it in time next time?

"You are not allowed to leave my side, from now on, I can't lose you." He said and she nodded.

"I understand, I need you to help me keep my promise." She said and he nodded.

"All of our groceries are bad now." He said looking at the mess on the floor.

"Do you want me to clean it up, since it was my fault?" She asked.

"Fate should clean it up, since it's its fault." Laxus chuckled, and she giggled and they looked at each other.

That was the first time in months the two have come close to laughing. Maybe being together would help them heal and they wouldn't have to jump. They just held each other, not caring about the mess. They needed each other, and one day they would decide where they would go. Would they fall, or would they move forward?

This continued on for months, until one day Lucy was hurt during a mission, and had to be admitted into the hospital. Laxus sat there by her bed holding her hand, and was once again reminded of why he was on the cliffs edge to begin with. He loved the girl lying on the bed in front of him, and he was going to lose her too.

"I won't leave you like she did." She whispered, and he looked into her eyes.

"How do you know that, Lucy?" He asked crying,

"I made you a promise remember, I can't break that promise, not again." She whispered.

"I love you Lucy, and I can't lose you." He said sobbing into the bed.

"I may not be ready to say those words yet Laxus, but I will live for you." She replied and he nodded.

"We will either heal together or jump together." He said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Laxus I want to go home." She said crying.

"I know, but you have to get better first Lucy." He replied crying.

They both hated hospitals, and were terrified of them. Lucy was healing, but they were worried about how skinny she was, and how pale she was. Lucy had not been eating much lately, and she had lost a lot of weight. She was 85 pounds right now, and Laxus hated seeing her like this. He had found his reason to live, her. He would never forget his first love, but he knew she would be happy for him. Lucy hadn't made it there yet, and she had been struggling with this longer than he had. He wished he could show her how to live, but instead he would show her why she couldn't die.

"Lucy you need to start eating, or you won't get out of here." He said and she nodded.

"I will eat to keep my promise to you." She whispered before sleep claimed her.

"Thank you Lucy." He said laying his head down and sleep claiming him as well.

Two weeks later Lucy was back up to her original weight of 103 and she had more color. Laxus never left her side, and they would talk each other down every Saturday like usual. She was released that next Saturday, and here they were again sitting on the cliffs edge.

"We can't jump today." She said.

"Why not," He asked.

"Today is my birthday, I can't jump." She said and he looked at her shocked.

"Then instead of jumping let me take you out for your birthday?" He asked.

"Okay," She replied.

They stood up and looked down at the rocks then turned around and walked away from the edge for another week. He took her out to dinner and they talked for hours. He bought her a new belt and a new key, and she smiled for him, when she said thank you. That night they fell asleep curled up next to each other, holding each other.

She woke the next morning surprised, her dreams had not been about her lost love. They had been about the man holding her right now. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his lips and his eyes popped open. He stared into her brown eyes, and smiled at her, and she smiled back. Maybe they wouldn't jump, maybe they would heal, only time could tell. Several months later they yet again sat on the cliffs edge in silence, holding each other's hand. Their thoughts kept drifting to the one who sat next to them.

"We should live for each other." She said and he looked at her.

"For how long," He asked and she looked at him.

"Until the end," She replied pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Three years later a young woman was hurting from a loss she thought no one could understand and she was ready to end it all. She walked to the cliff, and she saw a blonde couple sitting on the cliffs edge leaning on each other. She saw the wedding bands on their fingers, and her heart clinched in pain. She was about to scream when the couple started talking.

"I can't believe it has been three years, since we decided to live for each other." The guy said.

"I was so ready to end it all until you showed up." The girl replied.

"I was ready to end it all until I saw you standing on this cliff ready to jump." The guy said smiling at her.

"It took us a year to completely talk each other down." The girl said smiling at him.

"We will never forget our first loves, but we have each other." The guy said pulling her close to his side.

"We will continue to live for each other, and this little one." The girl said placing her hand on her swollen belly.

"Always and forever Lucy Dreyar," The man said placing his hand over hers, and placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Always and forever Laxus Dreyar," The girl said laying her head on his shoulder.

The young woman listened to them, and realized maybe it didn't have to end for her either. Maybe she could find what they had found, someone to live for. She smiled at the couple and thanked them silently as she turned around and headed home her steps a little lighter.

A year later a man stood facing the cliffs edge, but not on the edge, holding a small baby in his arms. He smiled down at his little angel, and she looked so much like her mom. He stood there staring out at the ocean, when he felt a hand on his back, and the baby giggled. He looked down beside him and saw one of the most beautiful blondes in the world, his wife. His daughter was the other beautiful blonde in his life, and she was almost a year old.

The couple didn't sit on the cliffs edge because they didn't want anything to accidentally happen. They had a precious little angel to take care of. The woman took the little girl and sat on the bench, and her husband sat next to her, his arm behind her. He watched as his wife fed their precious little Hope.

A short old man sat in his office and his mind wandered to the picture of the blonde couple on his desk. They had just gotten married and they both smiled so softly at each other. Another picture on his desk was of his granddaughter Hope. Such a fitting name it was too. It was their hope and love for each other that brought the couple off the edge of that cliff four years ago today.

The couple returned to the cliffs edge every year, not to think about jumping, but to renew their promise to each other.

"I Lucy Dreyar promise to live for you Laxus Dreyar and Hope Dreyar always and forever." She said smiling at her husband and their daughter.

"I Laxus Dreyar promise to live for you Lucy Dreyar and Hope Dreyar always and forever." He said smiling at his wife and their daughter, before kissing his wife passionately and placing a gentle kiss to their daughter's head.

The sat there until the sun set, and then Laxus picked up his sleeping wife; who had their sleeping daughter on her chest, and carried them home. He laid his wife on their bed, and then picked up their daughter and took her to her room, and changed her diaper and then kissed her on the forehead gently and placed her in the crib, turning on the mobile, and the monitor. He then walked back into his and his wife's room and turned on their monitor. He smiled down at his curled up wife, and helped her change into one of his shirts. He then changed into a pair of sleep shorts and climbed into bed on the other side, setting the baby monitor on his night stand, and curled up next to his precious wife and fell asleep, with her in his arms.


End file.
